leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Andriana, the Blood Dancer
Andriana, the Blood Dancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities or ; whichever is the greater value. }} Andriana throws out a blade that deals magic damage to and marks a target with Tainted Blood for 4 seconds. Andriana's abilities consume the mark, dealing additional magic damage based on the target's current health. Andriana can throw up to 3 blades that must be thrown within 3 seconds of each other before going on cooldown. Failing to let out all 3 blades puts the ability on immediate cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health per blade |range = 700 }} Andriana throws out her blades all around her, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies. If she hits an enemy champion or monster, she also gains an aura for 4 seconds that reflects a percentage of all received damage back to the dealer as bleed damage over 3 seconds (exclusive of structures). |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 375 }} Andriana dashes to an enemy unit within range before vaulting 500-units over it and twisting its neck as she passes, dealing magic damage plus a percentage of its missing health. If the target is an enemy champion and it is dealt more than 10% of its maximum health in damage by this ability, the cooldown is immediately refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 575 }} A percentage of all damage dealt by Andriana to any target marked with Tainted Blood is also dealt to all other marked enemies, consuming all marks. |description2 = Andriana dashes to an enemy marked with Tainted Blood, dealing magic damage plus a percentage of the target's missing health as true damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = of current health |range = 850 }} Lore Though many families within the League have been known for their pure skill, in battle and in court, none could nor would ever compare to that of the Du Couteaus. Graced with three daughters, all masters of their own capacity, General Du Couteau could not have been ever prouder. , his youngest: a once beautiful mistress of poison and seduction; , the middle child: the famed assassin of the sinister blade; and Andriana, his eldest: an powerful assassin of her own form. Unlike her sisters, Andriana was a much quieter and a highly condescending figure. Believing herself to be better than both of her siblings, and proving it whenever she could, Andriana became the emerald of her father's eye. Training in blood magic and infusing it into her blades, she would take a perverse joy in watching her opponents slowly perish at her hands; or be completely sliced in half and gaze as blood spurted forth. However one day, her ego quickly caught up with her. She had seen perform a move that she herself had perfected: her Death Lotus. And in that one moment without her father's eyes on her solely, Andriana grew jealous. So the next day, while training seemingly in solitude, she attempted it... And though it seemed she had performed it without fail, she heard someone collapse behind her. General Du Couteau fell to the ground, a single dagger embedded in his stomach. Horrified at what she had done, she ran and didn't look back. And for years, Andriana became almost forgotten, and replaced her as the General's shining emerald. Neither nor saw their sister again... Until the General's disappearance. Blades at her sides, crimson gleaming in her eyes, Andriana joined her sisters in the League of Legends. It was here that she wanted answers. She wanted death for her father's ill-doers. She wanted redemption. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Andriana, like many assassins, is effectively a burst champion with a twist. Her burst requires decisive target selection, with an innate ability to simultaneously take down multiple enemies at once rather than the usual one. Andriana is a flexible assassin, with incredible versatility for an assassin-type, yet still able to maintain high amounts of damage and a relatively simple amount of defence, tied in with a powerful engage and disengage mechanic. Decision and reflex is everything to Andriana. Andriana draws out pictures of crimson blood with her blades as they travel. Her long, dark brown hair hangs in a clean high ponytail, streaming across blackened metal that exposes her midriff. Glimpses of crimson fabric beneath metal hang tight round her waist, only to flow freely in two ribbons at her left thigh. Crimson-trimmed gauntlets reflect in the same colour as he blood-red eyes, hatred and sorrow flooding through simultaneously. Though Andriana has learnt so much since she left the Du Couteau household, she still retains much of her original attitude. Hints of a still-young girl lie underneath harsh words and rough threats. But once called to action, Andriana does not fail in her duty; with blood and blade, she cries out onto the battlefield; dead and dying, mauled and drained alike lie in her wake. Quotes ' ''Selection: ' "By blood and blade." ' Attacking: ' "I shall reap them of their crimson hues." "Drain them pale white." "None escape the dance of blood." "I smell your fear." "Blood for Noxus!" "Come and face me, cowards!" ' Movement: ' "No match for me." "On wings of battle!" "Death in blades." "Noxus prevails!" "Now they shall pay." ' Jokes: ' ''Andriana attempts the Death Lotus, only to have blades flying all over the place "This time... Yes!... No..." "I can do this... Wait!... Next time..." ' ''Taunts: ' ''Andriana conjures up a figure made of blood in front of her, before slicing through its neck with her blade. "A single blade is all it takes." "One strike, and you're dead." ' ''Unique Taunts: ''' ''With a nearby Katarina:-'' "I am still the firstborn, 'Kitty Kat'." ''With a nearby Cassiopeia:-'' "Still playing with other men are you, 'Cassi'?" ''With a nearby Talon:-'' "You could only dream of replacing the true shadow of blades." ''With a nearby Garen:-'' "Oh Katarina. You can do so much better..." Category:Custom champions